Spongebob Squarepants : The Movie (Rehydrated)
by Tigerdovefan34
Summary: Rewrite of SBSP Movie 1 for the middle and some other bits and pieces. A lot of Plankaren will happen and a hint or two of some Spandy nearing it's end. Enjoy and R&R
1. Introduction

**Greetings everyone and welcome to "****_Spongebob Squarepants : The Movie (Rehydrated)_****"! Now, many of you may be asking why I put in the rehydrated at the end and the answer is simple : I believe the 1st Spongebob Squarepants movie needs an update. Mr. Hillenburg himself said that it is the cannonical end of the series but ever since 2004, a lot has happened and expanded the Spongebob universe, with the biggest changes happening to the Plankton family, as most other characters return to the Status Quo at the end of the Episode. Pre-Movie, the Planktons were just Sheldon and Karen. However, recent seasons have given us characters such as Karen 2, Spot and his puppies, and Chip Plankton II. Now, at the time it's clear Stephen did not know these characters existed and so they weren't around for the movie at all. Had they existed, they would've been given a more important role in the movie.**

**That's where this fic comes into play. This fic will expand a few things on the movie, mainly from the Plankton expect but also from the Spongebob expect. Things will play out pretty much the same way for the Spongebob portion of the movie, but when Bikini Bottom does indeed fall to the Planktons, things will begin to quickly change, with some added plot elements and antagonists, though the ending will remain almost unchanged, since it was pretty much perfect.**

**Anyways, the first chapter of the 'rewrite' will be finished soon and I hope you will all enjoy my first dive into the Spongebob Fanfiction Community and feel free to keep an eye out for any extra Spongebob fics of mine. I posted a poll on Amino and I'll write up the result once the poll ends. I'm just hoping it's one of the oneshot choices, considering I won't have the time to write two multi chapter fics at once along with the dozens of other fics and things I'm doing.**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Money." The crowd laugh at Eugene H. Krabs' answer to Reporter Perch Perkins' question. Today was the grand opening of the Krusty Krab 2, right next door to the original. Everyone in the crowd, and a little yellow sponge some distance away, was excited for today. Unbeknownst to the crowd, someone was watching them, someone who despised Krabs with all his being.

"Curses!" Barked Sheldon J. Plankton, Bikini Bottom's resident evil genius and owner of the Krusty Krabs' 'rival' restaurant, the Chum Bucket. "It's not fair!" He seethed, balling a fist and shaking it with rage. "Krabs is being interviewed by Perch Perkins, and I've never even had one customer!" he screamed in rage as he observed his isolated kingdom, his final yell echoed throughout the empty and rusting restaurant. This statement had a modicum of truth to it, as Plankton did have customers at some point, from him selling grease to Nat who it turned out was a fraud. Still, most of the time, the Chum Bucket was empty and always was empty. Plankton gave a soft growl as he vented, veins popping out of his body. He now had a family to look over. He wasn't the only one who called the Chum Bucket home, but his Computer W.I.F.E Karen, his Amoeba Dog Spot, and his ATM son Chip II did as well.

As of late, however, the bills were piling up and Plankton was getting ever increasingly broke. Becoming broke also meant that soon, he would be unable to live in the Chum Bucket. The bank would foreclose it and his family would become homeless. It was something that he didn't want to see happen. He had almost everything he ever wanted, excluding world domination, but he was so close to losing it all because of his old enemy.

Krabs had ruined everything for him, never allowing him to have even one customer for a short time and had driven him to attempt suicide at one point. Karen had fussed over him dearly that night and many nights afterwards and while he was thankful for her care, there was still the bitter anger he felt at his former friend. There was nothing to bring back their friendship and Plankton knew it. Did he ever want to bring it back? Was there any ideas of what could be if they worked together as they had done on several occasions? Perhaps, but those thoughts were pushed away violently. The day Krabs had gotten Plankton's restaurant shut down due to lies from his fake press was the day Plankton promised to himself that Krabs was the enemy, not an ally.

Stuck in his moaning and groaning, he almost didn't hear someone approach him. Don't get worked up, Plankton. I just mopped the floors." He looked to see Karen wheeling herself towards him on her mobile form. She had used it so much as of late that one could easily believe that she was always in that form, though she very rarely used her wall station if she felt that mobility wasn't necessary. He looked at her and gave a small sigh. She was as beautiful as the day he built her as a security system when he and Krabs were children, from her immaculate design to her shining screen. She was his queen and just about the best person (if one could call a robot a person, though Plankton rarely ever took such racist comments lightly) he'd ever known and while they'd had their ups and downs, their marriage was as strong as it has ever been.

"Oh Karen, my computer W.I.F.E., if only I could have stolen the secret to Krabs' success, the formula to the krabby patty." He gave a soft moan as he imagined the formula right there in front of him. He had spent enough money to end the debts of several nations at this point to try and get the formula from Krabs, but he failed each and every time for one reason or another. He knew all but one ingredient in the formula. The secret ingredient, which he called Ingredient X, was ever elusive. He worked himself to the bone to try and find out what the ingredient was and went through every letter and every word in existence and currently he was in the Ts with no success in sight. He grasped at the daydream, only for it to disappear from his grasp. He always despised illusions. He gave a growl. "Then people would line up to eat at my restaurant." He gave a soft sigh and hopped down from the stool he was standing on before walking to the back of his restaurant, where his computer lab was located.

His wife followed him into the lab, taking an interest in what he was saying. She had always been supportive of him in taking the formula, even if she felt neglected by him at times due to this. She wanted to see her husband succeed more than anything else to prove to her mother that she found the right man. There was also the fact that they shared a goal in world domination, but details. Eventually, Plankton reached a filing cabinet and opened the bottom drawer, revealing dozens of folders titled with letters. "Lord knows I've tried. I've exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet…" He scanned it and looked down somberly. "From A to Y." The entire alphabet.

His wife was dumbfounded. "A to Y?" She asked, wondering if her audio sensors were malfunctioning again. Her husband gave her a straight look.

"Yeah, A to Y. You know, the alphabet." He replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Karen could only look at him and question why a genius such as himself was so stupid at times.

"What about Z?"

"Z?"

"Z, the letter after Y." Almost immediately upon hearing what Karen had told him, Plankton jumped on his filing cabinet once more and scanned it.

"W, X, Y, Z." He found it! "Plan Z!" He grabbed it and took it out for all the world to see. "Here it is, just like you said."

"Oh boy." Karen droned as she rolled her eyes. She was a bit of a nag at times, but honestly he deserved it for being so dumb, even to the point of forgetting to blink without her. It was honestly a fact she had gotten used to : That even with Plankton creating so many ways to steal the formula, he was still an idiot at heart. Despite that, she still loved and respected his company happily. In truth, she had actually authored Plan Z and was secretly giddy inside about how her husband would react to it. She crafted it in her early days, when they had first started business, as a last case scenario should everything else failed and as it turned out, that was indeed the case. And now, she had information, information that could ruin Mr. Krabs and Spongebob Squarepants, the second menace of the Krusty Krabs. It was all thanks to her friends, or, well, she wouldn't really call them her friends as she was using them until the time was right without their knowledge. No, they were her informants. Pearl, Krabs' daughter and Spongebob's confidant and sisterly friend, Sandy Cheeks, a close friend of Spongebob's, and Mrs. Puff, Mr. Krabs' girlfriend (or fiance from what her sensors indicated) and Spongebob's boating teacher.

Everything had been building up to this moment and now it all hinged itself on what her husband thought. If he believed it wouldn't work, then it was time to forget everything but if he found it astoundingly evil...She waited for several moments, wanting to take in his reaction. Then, with three soft moans, she realized she had done it. She had made the perfect plan. "It's evil." Sheldon whispered, enamoured at the contents of the Plan. He closed it and looked over the file. "It's diabolical." He gave it a quick sniff. "It's lemon scented." And just like that, Karen knew it was time to initiate the plan. "This Plan Z can't possibly fail!" Sheldon yelled out as he placed the File down for later execution of the plan inside. Watching her husband walked out doors, Karen couldn't help but give herself a soft squeal of delight on the inside. Everything was coming together nicely.

"So enjoy today, Krabs, because by tomorrow, I'll have the Formula . Then everyone will eat at the Chum Bucket and I will rule the world!" He then gave a small evil laugh before starting his chant. "All hail Plankton! All hail Plank-" He was cut-off, however, from one idiotic but very excited Sponge, who continued to jog while Plankton shouted in agony.

"I'm ready, promotion. I'm ready, promotion." Said sponge then felt something attached to his shoe. "Eww, I think I stepped in something." Spongebob Squarepants stated before scraping his shoe to get rid of what he believed was gum from his shoe. However, he heard screaming when he scraped it. Just before he scraped his shoe a third time, Plankton spoke aloud.

"Not in something, _on someone_, you twit!" Looking down, Spongebob saw the smushed form of Plankton on his shoe, staring furiously at him. The yellow sponge gave a nervous smile upon seeing his tiny friend and enemy, knowing how sensitive he was about being stepped on.

"Oh, sorry Plankton." He apologized as he gripped the copepod's head and ripped him off the shoe before placing him back on the ground. Thankfully, Plankton returned to his none squished form and landed gently on the pavement of the road. "Are you on your way to the grand opening ceremony?" Plankton stared at him angrily.

"No, I am not on my way to the _grand opening ceremony_." He said, mocking spongebob as he said the last three words before he started jumping four times. "I'm busy planning to rule the world!" He gave a small chuckle as he finished as Spongebob gave him a blank stare before smiling.

"Well, good luck with that." he responded before continuing on his way to the Krusty Krab 2. It wasn't anything new to hear something like that from Plankton. It was almost every other day that the copepod hatched a plot to defeat the Krusty Krabs Crew and he had failed every time. How would this time be any different? Plankton could only stare in awe and confusion as the sponge ran away before he shook his head and walked back to the Chum Bucket.

"Stupid Kid." He muttered to himself. It didn't take long for him to return to his home and opened the door to greet his computer W.I.F.E, who was standing there patiently. "I have to say Karen, I find it a little insulting that that yellow idiot doesn't think I'm a threat." As per usual, Karen sassed him.

"Well, you can't really fault him for that, dear. How many times have you failed in your bid world domination again?"Plankton rolled his eye at his wife's snarkiness. He had gotten used to it and had even found it somewhat endearing over the years, as it usually meant that everything was alright. If she wasn't snarky, that was a sign that something was up, such as their wedding anniversary a few years ago. Thankfully, it wasn't anywhere near that day, or at least, he hoped it wasn't. He looked at the file on the floor and opened it, examining all the ideas carefully.

"Well, I'll show them. I'll show everyone how much of a threat I am." He grinned evilly as he rubbed his stubby hands together. When nightfall approaches, he would initiate the plan. He turned to Karen after realizing something. "Karen...this plan is a bit outdated."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it only mentions me and you, not Chip or Spot...it also fails to take into account any of my more recent ideas and successes or failures…' He hummed to himself before he smiled widely and looked right at her. "Baby, I have an idea!" He sang eagerly. Karen tilted her screen slightly, indicating some interest in what her husband what thinking. He motioned for her to come down to her level and when she did, whispered several things into her audio sensors. Once he finished, Karen emoted a face of pure joy and satisfaction.

"Sheldon, you devious little copepod. I can't believe I'm saying this about you, but that's brilliant!" Her husband simply bowed at the compliment.

"Thank you, Karen. Now if you excuse me, I must prepare for my trip tonight." He said as he walked behind the lab before looking back at Karen. "Remember to tell Chip and Spot everything."

"I will, don't worry." The Copepod then looked around slightly.

"Where are they?"

"Oh, Chip took Spot for a walk while you were watching Krabs." Plankton nodded and with that, he left to prepare for his journey. His family's rise to eternal power would start the moment the moon rose in the sky and nothing, not even that yellow doofus, would be able to stop them.

* * *

**And CH1 is finished. Hope you all enjoyed this little piece for the story. I plan to write more and more and expand upon the lore of the modified Plan Z as each chapter passes and you'll see how certain characters from past episodes and how Chip and Spot will be taken into account for it. R&R. Ciao!**


End file.
